ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Eddy Gordo
Eddy Gordo is a video game character in the Tekken fighting game series. He made his debut in Tekken 3, and has appeared in every game thereafter (although he is not a true participant in Tekken 4). History Tekken 3 Eddy was born into one of the richest families in Brazil. Ever since he was a small boy, he knew he would one day take over the family business. He was well liked in his home town because he was a hard worker who treated others as his equals. One day, when he was 19, Eddy came home from school to find his father shot and dying. He recalled that his father had been unusually nervous and fearful in recent weeks. Eddy's father was working to destroy the drug cartel in Brazil. His untimely death occurred just when he had obtained enough evidence to put the kingpins away for good. In his last breaths, Eddy's father told him, "Now is not the right time to fight. Falsely admit to the crime and hide in prison. Only there will you be safe". Eddy went along with his father's last wish and the model student went from a life of luxury to incarceration as a murderer. Prison life was hell and not a day went by that Eddy didn't vow to get even with his father's killers. One day during a prison riot he watched an old man with great power fighting using a technique he called Capoeira. For 8 years Eddy practiced until he became a master and could be considered a lethal weapon. Upon his release from prison, Eddy heard about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and the Mishima Financial Empire (MFE). He decided to enter the tournament, believing he could persuade the MFE to help him seek his long-awaited revenge. Tekken 4 Although Eddy Gordo was a playable character in Tekken 4, he wasn't an actual participant in the tournament. It was implied that Eddy has disappeared during the fourth tournament for seeking vengeance against the person responsible for the death of his father (later turned out to be Kazuya Mishima). His student, also the granddaughter of his master, Christie Monteiro, entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 to find Eddy, as this was the only clue that can lead her to him. Tekken 5 Following the fourth Iron Fist tournament, Eddy learns that the master who taught him Capoeira in prison is about to be freed. Eddy goes to his release but discovers that his master has become a weak and frail old man, not the great Capoeira master he had studied under. After he takes his master to a hospital, Eddy learns that he is dying from an incurable disease that will give him less than six months to live. There is hope, however, if the Mishima Zaibatsu's technology and resources could be put to use. Knowing this and hearing the announcement of the fifth King of Iron Fist tournament, Eddy and Christie enter with the hopes of saving Christie's grandfather. Tekken 6 At the conclusion of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Eddy spoke alone with Jin Kazama. Jin offered to lend him his money and resources to save his master's life in exchange for his allegiance with the Mishima Zaibatsu. Knowing that this could be the opportunity he had been looking for to save his master's life, Eddy complies. As the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 approaches, Eddy himself has become involved in a number of criminal activities in the name of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Endings Tekken 3 :Outside Eddy's mansion, a shady looking character arrives. Eddy is seen in his room, who shortly leaves. Eddy goes into the headquarters of the Organization at midnight. A few men try to kill Eddy, but he evades all attacks and defeats them. Though he can't be heard, Eddy demands that a man, who was seen outside of Eddy's mansion, reveal the identity of the person who killed his father. The man points to a table. Eddy walks over to it, and he sees three photos of Kazuya Mishima. Tekken Tag Tournament :Eddy and Tiger are seen performing capoeira moves. Tekken 4 :Christie has defeated Heihachi Mishima and won the tournament. Immediately, she is swarmed by excited journalists, but her attitude is very melancholy. Then, in the audience, she sees Eddy Gordo, who has a sling on his arm. Gleefully, she runs up to him and gives him a hug, crying, "Eddy!". Tekken 5 :Christie and Eddy wait and pray while Christie's grandfather undergoes his operation. Finally, the "Operating" light goes off and both of them stand as the doors open. The scene changes, and Eddy and Christie are outside in the sunlight practicing their Capoeira moves against each other. Suddenly, Christie's grandfather steps in, stopping one of Christie's kicks. It is clear that his operation has gone well, and Eddy steps aside as Christie and her grandfather begin to practice their Capoeira moves against each other. ''Tekken'' (2009 film) Lateef Crowder will appear as Eddy in the 2009 film, Tekken. Crowder's a Capoeira practitioner just like Eddy. Tiger Jackson .]] Tiger Jackson is a palette swap character "unlocked" by selecting Eddy Gordo with the Start button in both Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament. (Tekken 3 requires the player to complete the game with 17 unique characters first). Tiger is also a character in the game Pac-Man Fever. It is not known if Tiger is considered "canon" in the official story. Tiger Jackson appears in the background of the Pool Party stage of Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, while one of Eddy Gordo's customizations allows him to wear an afro, shades and clothing similar to Tiger's. Tekken 3 Ending Tiger is shown dancing at a disco. Tekken Tag Tournament Like his ending on Tekken 3; the only difference is that he is dancing at a carnival, not at a disco. References Dane Cook refers to Eddy Gordo in his CD, Retaliation. Cook jokes about when someone gets struck by a car it "sends you flipping through the air like Eddy Gordo from Tekken when someone doesn't know how to do combos and they're just hitting the buttons randomly." Cook is referring to the fact that many newcomers to the Tekken series adopt Gordo as their character due to the ease of use in "mashing" the buttons on the controller and meeting with positive results. See also *Christie Monteiro *Kazuya Mishima Category:Tekken characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Film characters Category:Fictional Brazilian people Category:Fictional capoeira practitioners Category:Fictional dancers Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:1998 introductions